


snowmen

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, QwQ, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, misaki being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: romantica for "you put your arms around me and I literally felt my knees buckle; this is so pathetic" + au where akihiko fell in love first.





	snowmen

“Yay!! We did it!!”

The snowmen weren’t necessarily works of art, but Misaki surely seemed to think so. The mounds of snow are ornated with asphalt eyes, pebble smiles and noses, and twig arms. They all stand close together as if they were huddling up to keep warm.

Still, Akihiko was pleased. He got to learn a bit more about the commoner lifestyle; he thought that building snowmen was just something that happened in movies and books.  _ And… _ Akihiko sighs softly.

_ I got to learn a bit more about Misaki, too. _

As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, Akihiko does have a little crush. “Little” as in it completely outshines his decade-long love for Takahiro. “Little” as in he can’t stop thinking about it.

Of course, he’s aware of Misaki attitude towards him (and queer people in general, he assumes). But he couldn’t really stop himself from falling for the cute, cranky rendition of Takahiro. It was practically impossible.

And the worst part is that Akihiko  _ knows _ nothing will come of it. But it was the same way with Takahiro, he supposes.  _ The Takahashi curse. _

“Oh!” Misaki’s eyes light up (Akihiko wants to call him sweetheart), “We should send a picture to Nii-chan!! Usagi-san, come over here!”

Before Akihiko even has the chance to do so, Misaki yanks him to the snowmen, a big smile on his face.  _ Sunshine. _

Misaki throws his arm around Akihiko and fishes for his phone with his free hand.

And that’s what does him in.

Akihiko’s knees buckle instantly. All it takes is one touch and he turns into some sort of schoolgirl. And as much as he’d like to be in the moment— awkwardly touching Misaki’s shoulder, smiling when he says “cheese!” with his goofy voice, watching him beam— he can’t help but feel ashamed.

_ This is so pathetic. _

“Eh? Usagi-san, your face is all red! Are you too cold??”

“No, it’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
